


Gross

by warmachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachine/pseuds/warmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and seek is hard, and kissing is gross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross

Your name is John Egbert, and you’re _almost_ seven years old.

Your friend Dave Strider is running around somewhere (he’s _already_ seven!!), but you don’t know where because you’re playing hide and seek!

He told you to count to twenty, but you keep having trouble with some of the numbers. It’s really frustrating, especially because it’s giving him more time to hide! You wonder for a moment if he told you count to twenty on purpose. He probably _knew_ you had trouble counting.

What a jerk!!

You hurry up and finish counting anyway, even though you still can’t get it right. Once you do, you scream “ready or not, here I come!”, of course (even though you’re almost certain Dave’s ready).

You’re both outside in a little park-ish place near your house, and there’s not much _variety_ in where Dave could hide, but there’s definitely plenty of available places.

So you hurry up and start running around looking for him. First you run around and look behind all the trees, and then you look under the benches and behind the benches and _on_ the benches, and then you stand up on one and scan around the whole area looking. He’s wearing a little sweatshirt, and it’s bright red, so you _should_ be able to spot it.

After a few moments of rotating around up on that bench looking for him, you spot that red sweatshirt in a bush a few yards away. You gasp and run over there, but it’s not actually Dave! It’s just his sweatshirt!

How _dare_ he!

You frown and quickly put on his sweatshirt (you don’t want to carry it around the whole time!), and hurry around looking in the other bushes for Dave. You’re still not finding him though, and it’s worrying you! You run around quicker than before, trying to find him, and when you still can’t, you sit down for a few minutes and try not to cry. What if he got kidnapped or something? Maybe that’s why you could only find his sweatshirt!!

You pull his sweatshirt tighter around you, and eventually you _do_ start crying. You get up and wander around while you do, still looking around for Dave. After several minutes of this you give up and flop over onto the ground, lying on your back and rubbing your eyes.

Once you actually look up, though, you spot Dave up in one of the trees!

You gasp and get up as quickly as you can, hurrying over to the tree and looking up at him. He only climbed up to the lowest branch, but it was still high enough for you to miss him. You try calling his name a few times, but he doesn’t say anything!

_What if he’s dead!!!_

You rush and climb up the tree, scooting yourself out onto the branch in front of him. You squint at him for a moment, and poke him a few times, but he’s still not moving!

You panic and cry some more, hugging Dave to you tightly. You hug him tighter and tighter until he squeaks and squirms around a little bit, and then you gasp and let him go.

“Dave!” you squeak.

“What?” he responds. Then he leans a little closer to you and gasps. “No, John, don’t cry!” he shouts, quickly wiping off your face and hugging you tightly. He stays like this for a few minutes, then he lets you go and kisses your cheeks about a billion times. It makes you giggle, and he smiles at you.

“Dave, I thought you died!” you declare, and he looks confused.

“Why?” he asks. “Don’t think that!”

“Well, you were sitting up here and you weren’t moving, and you didn’t say anything, so I thought you died!” You sigh and look down at your hands. “I got really scared.”

“I was sleeping!” Dave tells you, and you blink and look up at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Why were you sleeping?”

“You were taking forever!”

You frown and cross your arms. “I couldn’t see your eyes because of your shades!”

“I’m sorry!” Dave squeaks, and you both sit there, Dave panicking a bit and you frowning at him. After a few moments, though, you finally stop looking so cross, and you pull him closer to you and smooch him right on the lips. He squeaks and promptly falls out of the tree, and you laugh at him, hopping down next to him.

“John!”

“Dave!”

“John!!”

“Dave!”

“Why did you do that!”

“Because I love you!”

“I love you too!” he says, standing up properly and brushing himself off. “But don’t do that, ‘cause it’s gross!”

You pout and cross your arms. “No it’s not!” you squeak. “It’s only gross if you do it to somebody you don’t love!”

Dave kisses your nose and hugs you tightly. “It’s not gross,” you mutter, and he giggles and kisses your forehead.

“I guess it’s not _too_ gross,” he says, letting go of you. “But only if you do it!”

You grin. “Good!!”

You both sit outside together for a while, and when Dave gets cold he manages to stuff himself into his sweatshirt with you, so you’re both wearing it at the same time. You both sit on a bench like that for a while waiting for your dad or for Dave’s brother to come get you, and when Dave falls asleep again you take the opportunity to smooch him some more.

It makes you giggle to yourself, and you snuggle up close to him in the sweatshirt. Before long you fall asleep too, and you don’t wake up until Dave finally gives you a kiss back.


End file.
